Remnants Union
Overview The Remnants Union, was a federation composed of various member states. It is best known for its attempted challenge to the rise of the LittleBigPlanet Union and its creative skill. History Early History The Remnants Union was preceded by the Badass Brotherhood, a clan run by XFinal_IsaacX. He later launched the Remnants Union's government in December of 2012. On March 27, 2013 after the group had gain its independence from the brotherhood with himself elected president by several Union members, the Remnants Union declared itself an official power.Remnants Union Level - Published by ISAACS-BACKUP-_- - Link to level not available.XFinal_IsaacX's Testimony Isaac gathered several clans in his sphere of influence, locking them into the federation. One of their clans that they claimed to be a member, the Jedi Order, claimed to never have agreed to the pact years later. This is disputed by Isaac. Whether or not the RU lied about the TJO's membership is not known. Not much is known about the Remnants Union before it crossed paths with the LBP Union, but it is known to have allegedly been involved in a conflict with the third Axis Alliance on the side of Turan Empire, but only briefly participated.Biography of Polarlab - (pp. 37-38) According to XFinal_IsaacX, the Remnants Union was only a neutral party and mainly avoided the conflict to focus on expansion. Tensions With the LBP Union The Remnants Union soon butted heads with the LittleBigPlanet Union over clan membership in their alliances, soon leading to the RU instigated RU / LBPU War. Following the conflict, which resulted in the LBPU pulling ahead in influence, the RU fell into a state of inactivity that would last until its fall. The Judgment Conflict The Remnants Union would later take part in the Judgment-LBPU Conflict against the Judgment organization. It contributed very little to the coalition composed of the LBPU, RU, Axis and Silentium Contra. Demographics Population The Remnants Union often claimed that it had more members than the LBPU, but this was unverified. It is not known how many members and member states the RU actually had. The Remnants Union claimed the following member states over its known history according to its informational handbook, * Recreation * Taurian Concordat - Halkoonen * Raven - Toysintheattic * Resistance - StickerSlap * United States Marine Corps (Recognized as the Remnants Union Marine Corps) * Tirea - FlamingMustang69 * LBP Autobots * The Jedi Order * Organization XIII Also, according to Nickalis02's testimony, Serpentine Republic was a member state of the Remnants Union as well.Nickalis02's Testimony However, according to a recruitment level found published by XFinal_IsaacX's backup account, it claims a few more clans in addition, * U * UAN Several Remnants Union states seceded in order to join the LittleBigPlanet Union, such as Taurian Concordat, the Autobots, Organization XIII and a splinter organization of the Jedi Order called the Knights of the Force. Five RU states, Recreation, Raven, 'U,' UAN and Tirea are not confirmed to have existed. StickerSlap's Resistance is confirmed to exist due to briefly merged with Hardware34's Enclave in order to form the Evurikal Legion. Members of the Legion that originated from the Resistance left shortly thereafter, with the exception of Haler57.Hardware34's testimony According to XFinal_IsaacX, Recreation, Raven, and the Resistance were clans all owned by Stickerslap, and Tirea was led by FlamingMustang69. U is regarded as a typo and is not likely an actual clan. Also according to Isaac, the Remnants Union had approximately 50 members after its separation from the Badass Brotherhood. This is unverified. Language The Remnants Union spoke a mix of English and Spanish. Government The Remnants Union declared that its government was the 'last democracy' on LittleBigPlanet. However, there is no evidence that the RU was ever a democracy. No records are known for any elections and the RU is known for very strict constraints on its member states. Member state leaders are believed to have been referred to as governors according to the RU's informational handbook.Remnants Union Informational Handbook Rules The Remnants Union had the following rules according to its informational handbook, * "No segregation." * "No copying. We work hard so you should. -YOU-" * "Avoid conflict with other members at all times. We honesltysic don't want to have more to deal with..." * "Permission to relocate states. means don't just wander off across the RU, just ask." * "You're expected to follow a 30 minute workday schedule on any day you're on LBP. This is just to keep us active." * "Do not leak any info. You think we don't know? We know... 'Loose lips sink ships.' Do whatssic right for the Remnants Union and don't say a peep!" * "Limit the commies, do what you can!" * "Enjoy your time in the RU while you can!" The handbook also details that all member states of the Remnants Union are required to offer jobs to their citizens such as music production, fashion design, sticker branding, etc. Congress The Remnants Union listed members of a congress in its informational handbook. These were, * Wily_d2 * Halkoonen * xLanceCpl. * FlamingMustang69 - Tirea According to XFinal_IsaacX, the congress was made up of all Remnants Union member state leaders (or 'governors') and appointed members from those clans. It is not known how the Remnants Union Congress functioned, if at all. Foreign Relations and Military The Remnants Union was very hostile toward other groups not part of their alliance unless they sought to recruit as observed by the LBP Union. In their infochip, they claimed the following allies, * Red Skull Republic * Silentium Contra * Organization XIII * Blood Skull Empire * G*E*M * LBP Autobots * Black Sun Imperium (BSI) * Evurikal Legion * Brotherhood of Steel * New California Republic * Elite Snipers (ES) * League of Heroes * Silentium ContraChronology of the Judgment-LittleBigPlanet Union Conflict * Turan Empire * Dark Sky Empire * Axis Alliance There are notable contradictions with its list of claimed allies. As such, it is difficult to trust what clans were actually formal allies with the Remnants Union. The Red Skull Republic was defunct in 2014, making it difficult to consider it a legitimate alliance. Organization XIII was a member state of the Remnants Union, but by the time of the handbook's update the clan was a member state of the LittleBigPlanet Union and could not have been an ally of the Remnants Union.LBP Union Census[Remnant's Union ™ Informational Handbook-Update] - Level by XFinal_IsaacX Blood Skull Empire is believed to have been defunct at this point as well according to Polarlab's biography.Biography of Polarlab - Appendix (p.42) The 'LBP Autobots,' then the Pirate Dinosaur Alliance, were a Union member state for some time until the fall of 2014. They could not have been allies with the Remnants Union during their membership with the LBP Union. BSI, G*E*M and ES are not clans verified to have ever existed. XFinal_IsaacX does not recall G*E*M, BSI or ES. The Brotherhood of Steel is confirmed to have been an ally of the Remnants Union. League of Heroes is not confirmed to have been allies with the Remnants Union. The Remnants Union was also clear to establish its enemies to the public. Of these were, * The LittleBigPlanet Union * Badass Brotherhood (All variations) i.e Badass Empire, New Order, Federal BAB and any splinter group. * Phoenix Empire - Firebirdpayton The RU had a very strong-armed approach to dealing with the LBP Union and resorted initially to flame war tactics. Remnants Union Unified Army The Remnants Union Unified Army, discussed in the RU's informational handbook, is described as a volunteer joint armed forces for the alliance. It was intended to be used for self defense and for offensive operations. Members of alliance could enlist in the Unified Army by contacting a recruiting officer or to ask their state governor. RUUA members were supposedly trained and placed into a branch depending on their set of skills. Those branches were the 'Air Force,' 'Military' and the 'Navy.' According to the source 'SlavNutz', the 'Military' division may have been referred to as the 'Army.' Culture and Style The Remnants Union had incredibly detailed facilities and levels thanks to the skill of President XFinal_IsaacX. Its style was mainly based on a grimdark vision of the United States in the 1950's, but the style of the RU saw an affinity for Latin American government, hence the Latinos Unidos alternate name for the alliance. Isaac denies that the Latinos Unidos was an alternate name for the Remnants Union, asserting that they were two separate projects. However, the LU and the RU were around at similar times and the LU never gained much recognition, leading the LBP Union to believe it didn't exist or was simply an alternate title. The Remnants Union's leader XFinal_IsaacX made a great effort to present a large amount of highly detailed propaganda to support itself and politically attack its enemies. According to the Remnants Union Informational Handbook, the RU established a weapons manufacturing company known as Remnants Union Incorporated directed by ll_Bullseye_ll. This was also an official branch of the Remnants Union Unified Army, but it is not known what kind of armaments it produced. Propaganda Gallery Propaganda 8.jpg Propaganda 7.jpg Propaganda 6.jpg Latinos Unidos Propaganda 1.png Propaganda 3.jpg Propaganda 2.jpg Propaganda 5.jpg Propaganda 4.jpg Propaganda 1.jpg Infrastructure It is not known how the Remnants Union communicated with its members, if at all. Trivia * The Remnants Union has been commonly misnomered as the Latinos Unidos by the 2014-2016 LittleBigPlanet Union administration. References Category:Alliances Category:2013